


How to Get Out of a Speeding Ticket (The Donna Noble Way)

by sunflowerbright



Series: International Women's Day 2012 [12]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, mild swearing - aka donna is talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbright/pseuds/sunflowerbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna Noble, quite frankly, does not have time for this</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Get Out of a Speeding Ticket (The Donna Noble Way)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for International Women's Day 2012. The prompt was: 'Donna being awesome without the Doctor'

Donna Noble, quite frankly, does not have time for this.

”Look, can’t you just ignore it, just this once, please?” she asks, practically bouncing in her seat, eager to get away from the ridiculous copper in his ridiculous hat and get-up and his ridiculous notion that she was in any way driving too fast.

Donna Noble does not drive too fast. She drives the exact appropriate speed, thank-you very much.

”Sorry miss,” he says, and doesn’t sound like he means it.

”Mrs!”

”Right, yeah,” he says and gives her a one-over and now he’s actually just being nasty and she has a Very Important Appointment thank-you and she _does not have time for this._

” _Listen up, mister_ ,” she hisses and can already hear her hair crackling as it turns into flames – metaphorical that is, she really hopes her hair isn’t on fire. ”I have had a _horrible_ morning. And before that, I was having a _horrible night_ and a _horrible evening._ All in all, this entire week has been one hell-hole of horrible, and it’s only Wednesday. Now where I am bloody going right now is _the hospital_ , because _my husband_ has been injured and if I was going too fast it was only a little bit and it was because some idiot little chav couldn’t aim for his life and at least kill the soddin’ drug-dealer he was trying to shoot, both of which are types that you, instead of apprehending innocent drivers on their way to the _hospital where their husbands are critically injured,_ should be out there capturing, making sure that stuff like this _never happens_!” at her last words she could hear her voice break, blinking rapidly to fight back the tears, the copper staring at her in horror.

”I’m… miss…”

” _Mrs!”_

”Right, yes, of course, of course! I’m… well, you weren’t going that fast…”

”I’m sorry,” she whimpers, furiously wiping at her cheeks

”Right… I suppose… if you’re going to the hospital and…” he shifts a little on his feet. ”Right, that’s… it’s alright. But just this one time, okay?”

”Okay,” she shoots him a bright smile, already pressing down on the speeder and leaving him in the distance. It’s only a few seconds later that her phone rings.

”Yes?”

”Donna,” Shaun’s voice greets her. ”You’ll be home for dinner, right?”

”Yes,” she says and has to hold back a laugh. ”Yes, sweetheart, I will definitely be home for dinner.”

”Why are you sounding so chipper today?”

”Oh, no reason,” she snickers. ”No reason at all.


End file.
